Serás mi amor
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Serie de drabbles de Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin. Pasen Y Lean.
1. Hablando de amar

**Hooola, hoy les traigo un fic, mas bien una serie de Drabbles de Remus y Tonks. Tengo miiiiles y los subiría todos ahora, pero los hice de pequeña y debo corregir ciertas cosas. Espero que les guste y dejen review, por favor. Saben lo feliiiiz que me hacen sus mensajes, mis amores.**

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling, no lucro con esto, solo **_**juego.**_

**Dedicatoria:**** A esos amores no correspondidos. Sé que hay amores así en , quiero que no se sientan solos. Yo también tube un amor no correspondido, también ubo amores no correspondidos por mí. Amores no correspondidos hay en cada corazón de cada persona. No sufran, su verdadero amor llegará tarde o temprano. Se ve que a mi me llegará mas tarde que temprano.**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo, haya por mis quince años, okey, no cresí demaciado -tengo 16-, pero maduré mucho mas de lo que creen.**

**Harry Potter;**** Pareja****: **_**Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hablando de amar**

**Por: **_**Belencitah.**_

En una casa oscura, apagada y mal decorada se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro y enmarañado sentado en un sofá. Se veía apagado y aburrido. Se encontraba pensando, parecía alejado de la realidad, hasta que esta tocó su puerta.

Sirius, casi euforicamente, corrió hacia la puerta con muchos ánimos.

—¿Qu...quién es?—Preguntó, hoy en día era perseguido por cientos de magos por haber escapado de Azkaban, debía cuidarse.

—So yo Sirius, Tonks—Dijo la voz de una joven detrás de la puerta.

Sirius baciló, no podía confiar en nadie, podía ser otro mago dispuesto a encerrarlo nuevamente, así que para estar seguro preguntó: —Nombre completo y qué soy tuyo, ¡ahora!. Sirius dudaba, no creía que en verdad fuera ella.

—Sirius..—Dijo Nymphadora de mala gana— Soy Nymphadora Tonks, tu sobrina.

El morocho abrió la puerta de par en par y la jaló rápidamente hacia adentro. Y sin soltarle la mano, la abrazó.

—¡Al fin!¡Contacto con otro humano!— dijo él con sarcasmo— sé que debo ocultarme, pero no es ilegal que me visiten de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?.

—Sirius—dijo sonriendo— te he enviado cartas; ¿no las recibes?

—Si, pero lo que de verdad necesito es una persona, no un papel y tinta—dijo bufando.

—¡oh, lo siento!; he estado muy ocupada, ser auror no es tan facil...—Dijo sonriendo, quería excusarse con algo, pero la verdad es que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, que tenía bastante polvo.

—Ya que tanto tiempo tienes, podrías dedicarte a limpiar tu casa, Sirius.

—Odio esta casa, solo vivo aquí porque de otra forma me encerrarían otra vez...—Dijo serio el hombre.

—Lo siento..

—¡todo está bien!—Sonrío Sirius. La charla se tornaba interesante, hablaban de Harry, de la orden, de los Weasley y de el mundo mágico. La charla era buena, hasta que a Sirius se le ocurrió arruinar el momento.

—¿Y Remus?—Dijo el tío de la joven, guiñando un ojo.

—¿Qué hay con él?—Tonks estaba verdaderamente incomoda y sabía perfectamente a donde iba la charla.

—¿Qué sucede, dije algo malo?—Preguntó pícaro.

—N..No, es solo que él no tiene nada que ver con la charla, Sirius.—La incomodidad continuaba.

—Bueno.. Sé que él es mi amigo, y últimamente ustedes—paró de hablar y tocio, aludiendo a Tonks— han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos.

—Si, digo, él es miembro de la orden y él y yo solo...

—¡Tonks! Quizá no te conozca mucho, pero conosco a las personas. Puedo leer sus rostros y leo el tuyo.

—No sé de que hablas—El cabello de la joven, antes violeta, se tornaba de un peculear tono rojo fuego.

—Tonks... No evadirás el tema tan fácil—Sirius sonrió y continuó— mejor no gastes energía negando lo obvio.

Nymphadora solo bufó. ¿Tan notorio era su amor?.

—¿Cómo está ese Lunático?

—No muy bien... Ayer fue luna llena, por eso no me acompañó a verte.

—Si, lo sé, él sería el primero en venir...—Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, pero pronto cambió al de una sonrisa— Saludalo de mi parte y díle que la próxima vez, no habrá luna llena que valga.

Dora rió—Lo haré, Sirius.

—¿Él sabe lo que sientes?—preguntó de manera seria.

—Te dije que no siento..

—¡Te he dicho que lo sé todo, ya no lo escondas, somos amigos ¿no?

la chica bufó, no sabía si contarle o no, pero ¿ya qué?. Era obvio que Sirius sabía todo.

—Pues si, lo sabe.

—¿y? ¿qué dijo?— Susurró muy curioso Sirius.

—Tu debes saberlo: Soy muy viejo, muy pobre y muy peligroso para ti. Es inútil que lo esconda, es obvio que no me ama y dice eso para sacarse a una chiquilla tonta de encima.

—¿Qué?; Tonks, lo conozco de pequeños y puedo asegurarte que te ama. Tienes suerte, es una muy buena persona.—Acto seguido, le guiñó el ojo.

Nymphadora sonrío, era increíble como confiaba en una persona que conocía tan poco. Serían buenos amigos, era seguro.

—¿Sabes algo?; yo venía a levantarte el ánimo a ti, pero veo que fue al reves. ¡Muchas gracias, Sirius!— Gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tu también me ayudaste, Tonks, necesitaba hablar con alguien después de estar exiliado tanto tiempo.

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Sirius, algo preocupado, fue hacia la puerta y preguntó: —¿Quién es?— A lo que respondieron: —Soy yo, perro, soy Remus.

Estaba confirmado, nadie mas le decía "perro".

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó Tonks. Sirius solo le sonrió pícaramente. Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Remus.

—Siento no haber pasado antes, estuve muy ocup...—Remus se detubo al ver como Sirius y Tonks lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó ingenuo.

—¡Nada!—Gritaron los jóvenes al unisono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Qué les pareció? a mi me gustó cuando lo escribi. Ahora que lo leí un poco mas mayor**

**me doy cuenta de que no era tan lindo como creí, pero fue parte de mi pasado**

**y los quiero taanto que quise compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que al menos hayan disfrutado**

**leerlo, aunque sea un poco.**

**Espero que dejen review, ¿saben lo feliz que me hacen?;**

**pues no, no se dan una idea :D Me da tantos ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**

**Sean buenos o malos, me dan ánimos de seguir con esto.**

**Kiss And Huggies.**

**Belencitah.**


	2. Amo cuando tú me dices Nymphadora

Hoola; otro drabble de esta pareja, prometí hacerlo, así que lo haré. Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling, nada es mio, solo el fic. No gano dinero con esto, ni pretendo hacerlo en el futuro.

**Summary**: Ella odiaba su nombre, pero no cuando salía de la boca de él.

**Dedicatoria:** A todas esas parejas que se pelean como amigos, esas son las mejores parejas. No todo se basa en: "Te amo"; "yo mas"; "No, yo mas"; "claro que no; yo mas"... Hay mucho mas que eso, para que una pareja funcione, hay que verse como **mejores amigos.**

Espero que les guste, con todo mi amor ;; **Belencitah.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Amo cuando tú me dices Nymphadora.**

**Por: **_**Belencitah**_**.**

En un pequeño departamento con el numero ''12'' decorando su puerta se encontraban dos personas sentadas en un sofá. Una persona de unos aparentes treinta y tantos años , que tenia una apariencia enfermiza y disfrutaba de la lectura de su diario favorito. Por otro lado , sentada de manera brusca ,estaba una joven , sus ojos color agua marina resaltaban , casi tanto como su cabello rosa. Su rostro estaba tenso , parecía que estaba discutiendo por algo , pero algo sin importancia ,pues su sonrisa característica seguia en su rostro.

—Nymphadora...—Comentó Remus con una sonrisa ámplia en su rostro, no muy común en él.

—Por centésima vez , ¡no me digas Nymphadora..!-Dijo la pelirosa enojada pero sonriendo.

—Pero es tu nombre, ¿no?— él seguía riendo, amaba hacer enojar a su esposa.

—¡Claro que no!; mi nombre es Tonks, cariño, ¡Tonks!—Gemía la joven sentada a su lado, su cabello se tornaba rojo fuego, mas su sonrisa seguía intacta.

—Cuando me casé contigo, preguntaron si aceptaba casarme con Nymphadora Tonks—Refutó su esposo.

—Si, pero...—

—Y dime, cuando Sirius nos presentó, creo que lo hizo utilizando tu nombre, el cual es Nymphadora Tonks— Remus, dos, Nymphadora, cero.

—¡Lo sé, pero..!

—Y el nombre que aparece en tu tarjeta identificatoria de la orden del Fenix dice claramente: Nymphadora Tonks.

—¡De acuerdo, tu ganas!; pero sabes que odio mi nombre, Remus—Dijo acercandose sigilosamente hacia él.

—No veo por qué—Dijo el hombre cerrando "El profeta"; diario que leía antes de su "discusión"—Ese nombre es casi tan hermoso como tú.

Tonks sonrió, y acercandose aún mas, le tocó el rostro expresando afecto. Pronto, movió su mano para fundir sus lavios en un profundo beso de amor.

Si, quizás ella odiaba su nombre, ¡No, nada de quizás!¡ella odiaba su nombre!; pero había un solo momento en el que su nombre era hermoso, y era cuando salía de los lavios de la persona que amaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Quiero que sepan que lo escribí ya hace demaciado tiempo,

por eso quizá es medio feo. Lo siento si no les agradó. Pero espero que si.

Saben lo importante que son los reviews para mi, así que si lo disfrutaron, me gustaría que lo demuestren con

un review. Si no, no hay problema, me bastta con que lo hayan leído. Los quiero mucho.

**Belencitah.**


End file.
